eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorin ir'Adan and the Tomb of Blood - Session 6 - Mar. 27, 2008
Gaius peers over the edge of a forty-foot drop into a large pool of sewage and refuse. Where Dorin was a bubbling muck is... Some sort of beast has taken Dorin to who knows where under the murky sewage water. Dorin is battling the creature under water and Gaius isn't sure what to do at this point. It's then that Fixer decides to throw himself down the sliding tunnel and into the pool of sewage below to go after Dorin. Rokester makes his way down a rope, braced by Baba above, using his daggers. Dorin escapes from the beast and Gaius and Rokester help haul him back up to the ledge. Meanwhile, Fixer is attacked by the beast. Fixer plays dead and the creature drags him up into a sewage grate above the water level on one side of the pool of water. The rest of the party makes their way down to a platform five feet above the water. They make their way down a rusty ladder. Dorin sees the beast, which looks like a terrible crocodile, and tries to move in to attack. He falls into some trash and sewage. Gaius gets caught on the ladder and along with Baba fall to the platform below when the ladder breaks. Neither of them are seriously hurt. The party then battles with the crocodile, defeating it easily once it is out of the water. Fixer finds a skeleton with some items of use on it in the sewer grate. They gather up the things Fixer finds and continue on. The platform leads across to solid ground above the water level. The far side of the room, where they are now, has part of the wall knocked in, which seems to lead further into the depths, but is blanketed in thick webs. Using fire, they burn away much of the webs, but a large monstrous spider attacks. The party battles the creature and slays it. They then clear out the room of webs and see a symbol on one wall, as well as a set of stairs leading further downward into the depths below Sharn. While resting, Rokester looks over the gear Fixer found on the skeleton. A journal in the backpack of the skeleton details it as the remains of Alexander Cantebraum, a self-proclaimed adventurer. There are several magic items, gold and silver coins, and a blue key which has a symbol that matches the one on the wall they are in. The symbol is unrecognizable by anyone in the party. They decide to open it after resting. When they awake, they decide to pack up camp and open this door. The door opens to a small room which houses four standing sarcophagi, engraved each with a screaming woman who's eyes seem to be hollow. A dais carries a small silver dish full of gems on the far side of this chamber. The party decides to use the broken ladder from earlier to try and prop the sarcophagi closed. Then, they move in to examine the dais. When they get close enough, the doors slam shut and the sarcophagi start to pour blood out of the engraved women's eyes! The room fills extremely quickly with what appears to be blood. Fixer examines the walls and decides an inflict damage infusion wouldn't do much of anything, but Baba decides to use a spell and turns one of the walls into clay at the last moment. Fixer uses the infusion and it destroys the clay wall spilling the blood out into the spider's chamber. Then, a loud smash of stone is heard and four ghouls explode out of the sarcophagi. Dorin is hit immediately and is paralyzed by the undead attacks. The rest of the party is held at bay by the other two ghouls. The two ghouls that paralyzed Dorin latch onto him and rip his throat out, his blood mixing with the blood already spilled on the floor and dying instantaneously. The rest of the party, in shock, muster all their courage to slay the ghouls. The party then stands over the body of their former comrade, Dorin... To be continued... Category:Player Campaign